


Do You Really Want To Live Forever? Forever, and Ever

by bluechoc



Series: Make Your Home In The Darkness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: In which the Blacks + James are the first vampires, M/M, Some death but not really, Vampire Diaries/The Originals AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechoc/pseuds/bluechoc
Summary: “What have you done, Father?” Sirius asked in a whisper, grief and horror making his voice hoarse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (JK Rowling does), and the plot is based off the Originals backstory in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.
> 
> The title is taken from 'Forever Young' by Alphaville.

James and Sirius woke up to high-pitched screams; the terror in the air was palpable. James shared a panicked glance with Sirius before they quickly untangled themselves and haphazardly threw on a shirt. They ran into the main room of the Black’s hut and then stopped in horror.

Sirius’ father held a large sword dripping with blood, and his three cousins lay on the floor around him with their lovely long hair spread out like a halo and their nightgowns drenched in fresh blood. Bellatrix’s and Andromeda’s complexion had already paled in death, and Narcissa’s was ghostly rather than ethereal like it had been in life.

“What have you done, Father?” Sirius asked in a whisper, grief and horror making his voice hoarse. His hands were clenched tight around James’ in a painful grip. 

“This is for your own good,” his mother replied instead, from the far corner wrapped in shadows. James and Sirius hadn’t noticed her before now, and barely held in a flinch when she spoke. “We’re protecting you from the werewolves. We’re not going to let you die like Regulus did.”

“By killing us? You’re both insane,” Sirius snarled at his parents, hating the manic gleam in their eyes.

“We need to stop them,” James muttered from beside him, “ _now_.”

Sirius gave an imperceptible nod, and James threw his hands up, pointed them at Orion and muttered an incantation. Sirius did the same to his mother.

They both screamed as they were thrown backwards and pinned down by invisible ropes. The sword Orion held clattered to the floor, abandoned. Before the shock wore off and Sirius’ parents could reverse their spell, James and Sirius quickly conjured thick ropes to wrap tightly around them, hoping that it would hold them until they were able to get away. 

They hurried over to Sirius’ cousins, ignoring Walburga screaming, “You’re making a mistake!”

“We can apparate your cousins to your aunt and uncle and give them a proper burial,” James told Sirius, trying to stay calm for Sirius’ sake. Cygnus and Druella had travelled to a village a few days away. “We can deal with your parents after we’ve told them what happened.” 

Sirius’ eyes were still wild and his body still trembled faintly, but he calmed down slightly at James’ plan. He nodded at James and gripped his arm with one hand and Narcissa’s with the other. James gripped Bella and Andy and began to turn to Apparate. 

He felt his neck prickle suddenly and saw movement from the corner of his eye. Before James could finish Apparating, he was hit from behind. Pain erupted from his head and he heard Sirius’ startled anguished cry before darkness washed over him.

 

* * *

 

When James regained consciousness, he was lying in the dirt. He pushed himself up and realized that he was in front of his own hut, which was across the village from Sirius’. Heart racing, he ran as fast as he could back to Sirius’ hut. His heart felt like it could burst from fear.

He stopped outside the hut, slipping carefully inside despite having already spelled his feet and hands silent and himself invisible. (It had taken more effort than usual to do so.) The four adults in the corner were whispering together. 

“Thank the ancestors that you arrived when you did, Cygnus and Druella,” Walburga was saying, “One more second and they would have disappeared and the spell would have failed.”

“Shouldn’t you kill him already?” Cygnus asked. “He could be waking up any time now.” 

“We need to imbue the sword with magic again. It was ruined when Potter knocked it to the floor,” Orion answered. “It’s almost done.”

James saw Sirius slumped over where he saw him last. He was still unconscious and surrounded by the girls with their skin leeched by death.

“Done,” Orion announced, lifting the sword from the table.

“Quickly,” Walburga urged as Orion strolled quickly towards where Sirius lay. 

Heart in his throat, James lunged towards Sirius and leaped over him, holding himself as a shield between Sirius and his father, who was lifting the sword. James forgot that he was invisible. 

Orion didn’t falter as his sword cut through the air towards Sirius, but it never reached him. James gasped in agony as pain exploded from the slash of the sword and he felt his magic falter and his body became visible again. Shock flashed across Orion’s face before it settled onto cold contempt. “We thought we'd gotten rid of you, but never mind. We’ll just turn you too.”

He plunged his sword through James’ chest and pulled it out, before pushing him to the side like an afterthought. “Don’t… hurt… him,” James managed to grit out, trying to stay conscious.

Sirius’ eyes suddenly flew open and flickered to his father and James in horror. His arms flew up and he began to say a spell, but Orion quickly stabbed downwards, impaling his son in the chest.

Sirius gurgled blood and James felt the weight of failure for the first time in his life as death tugged him into its embrace.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell happened?”

Bellatrix’s shriek pierced his eardrums.

James eyes flew open and he sat up, heart beating rapidly. He _remembered_ being killed by Orion. Is this the afterlife? But no, he was still in Sirius’ hut, and his parents and Bellatrix’s parents were there. All of them were covered in blood except for Walburga.

Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were also there, standing and staring at their parents and at each other. Their skin was back to normal, but blood still coated their nightgowns. Sirius was lying in front of him and he began to stir.

James no longer felt pain on his chest but the blood was still there. “What is happening?” James found himself blurting out.

“We’ll explain when Sirius is awake,” Walburga said calmly, watching him stir.

Sirius sat up suddenly, hand coming up to grip his chest. He was hyperventilating. His eyes flashed around the room before settling on James. Sirius reached out a hand and James gripped it as tight as he did earlier that night. “Slow breaths,” James said softly. “We’re okay.” 

Sirius scowled at him. “We _died_.”

“But we didn’t _stay_ dead, did we?”

Sirius frowned and turned to his parents. “Explain,” he demanded, eyes darkening.

Walburga pursed her lips and said, “We are _protecting_ you all.” She looked at each of them, skipping over James. “Your deaths were necessary for you to be reborn faster, stronger and _better_ than all other.” 

“We were _witches_ ,” Bellatrix said, “We were already better than everyone else.”

“I can’t feel my magic anymore.” Andromeda frowned, “Who gave you the right to decide to take that away from us?” 

“That was an…unexpected… side effect,” Druella replied slowly, “But we are your _parents_ and we thought this was necessary.”

“Necessary for what?” Narcissa demanded.

“To make sure you never die,” Orion answered. “We would not let what happened to Regulus happen to any of you.”

“We’re immortal?” Bellatrix’s eyes glinted greedily.

“Not yet. We have to complete the spell.” Cygnus lifted a large cup, “By drinking this potion.”

“And if we don’t?” James and Sirius asked.

“Then you die. Truly die.” Walburga looked at her son, “But I will force you to drink if I have to.” 

“You didn’t die,” Sirius said darkly, looking at her clean gown. 

“One of us had to stay a witch,” his mother finally said. 

There were mutters of dissent and dark glares by Sirius and his cousins.

James agreed with them. But now they had a choice to make.

Cygnus drank from the cup and passed it on. They all chose life. 

“Here’s to forever,” James grinned at Sirius, raising the cup in a toast.

When James finished drinking from the cup, his senses sharpened and he felt power and strength thrum in his bones. He now knew what true invincibility felt like. He could see that Sirius felt it too, when he drank and his eyes widened and caught James’. Their lips stretched into delighted and excited grins.

Not one of them realised that they had damned their souls.

Until the bloodlust came.


End file.
